


Smile

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas missed Dean's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Cas’s favorite thing about Dean was his smile, especially when Dean smiled at him. The first thing that Cas noticed when Dean smiled, truly smiled, it did more than reach his eyes. It made them light up. But, that Cas had rarely seen that smile, it had all but disappeared in light of recent events. Dean was bitter and angry now. The world had been against Dean for such a long time that it had taken its toll on him. His eyes no longer lit up and his smile was no longer bright. Even when he looked at Cas. 

 

Cas hardly had time to be with Dean since the fall. He was trying to be human (emphasis on trying), and then trying to lead the followers he somehow managed to gain. Then Dean had done something very stupid, he had allowed the Mark of Cain to be placed on him. Whenever Dean was at angel HQ, Cas watched him. He was a totally different person, he angered easily and said yes to torturing Metatron’s angel lackey. He was filled with a supernatural rage that Cas couldn’t even begin to help him with. And all that supernatural rage that was mixed in with his own, began to come out in his smile. Dean didn’t want help. He wanted to be done. 

 

Before all this, Dean and Cas hadn’t been exactly happy, but they had been content. Whenever Dean looked at Cas, he would smile, even if it was just a small smile, and Cas thought that maybe Dean was alright. Dean wasn’t alright anymore, any person with eyes could see that. He was murderous, vicious. The worst part was that now he scared Cas. 

 

Dean began to carry the first blade around with him, rarely did it leave his side. Both Sam and Cas were concerned about what he would do with it, what would happen. The worry that Dean might slip and kill Sam like Cain killed Abel was always lurking in the back of their minds. Another dark thought lurked in Castiels mind along with that one. If Dean got out of control, he might have to kill him. If Dean killed Sam, Cas wouldn’t really be able to save him. His grace was failing, and it was doing so quickly. Attempting to get Cain to take the mark off would be just that, an attempt, and this was if they found Cain. Cain was uncooperative, there was a good chance he wouldn’t do it. Dean wouldn’t be cooperative either, assuming Cain did agree. Castiel could lose Sam and his Dean. This was terrifying to him.

 

Cas knew it was going to happen. He could feel it. He knew he was going to lose one or both of them. The Winchesters had argued, and Dean, he got angry. Then with the anger came the mark, the mark that had made Dean’s rage so much worse. He had taken out the blade, and Sam hadn’t completely seen it coming. Sam was caught off guard and then he was gone. The light faded from his eyes. Cas had heard the arguing and before he could do anything, he lost Sam. Dean was still raging, it was almost a repeat of what he had done to Abaddon. Cas called to him, but Dean never stopped. Cas bellowed his name once more, and this time Dean turned. He held the blood soaked blade, looking murderously at Cas. He had a smile on his face, a cruel one. One that would only have come with both the blade and mark. Castiel pulled out his own blade, preparing himself for the inevitable. Dean walked to Cas, as if going to kill him. Cas put the blade through his heart. 

 

As Dean fell, the blade fell from his hand and the look he gave to Cas was horrible. Castiel felt his heart break. He let Dean fall and he backed away. Sam, his friend, was dead. Dean, the man he loved, was dead. He knew it was coming and he still felt so broken. 

 

Cas really missed Dean’s smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Check out my blog we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related stuff.


End file.
